


Never say Impossible

by Dominique_Icefall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Harry Potter Has Sky Flames, Impossible is just a challenge, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Minor Original Character(s), Mpreg Harry, Religion, Slow Build, Teddy Lupin was Raised by Harry Potter, Tom Riddle was Raised by Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: Never say Impossible, because Harry will find a way to do it. Isn't it impossible to survive the Killing Curse? He's done it twice. Wasn't it impossible to defeat You-Know-Who? Harry did it at Seventeen. Isn't it impossible to become 'The Master of Death'? No, because Harry's pretty sure the Hallows are stalking him. Shouldn't it be impossible for a male to get pregnant? Well, yes but Harry did that too.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sat in the hospital white Kingscross. He held a small newborn boy in his arms. Green eyes full of tears as the harmless infant slept on.

 

"Voldemort's dead Headmaster," Harry said when the old man walked over. "All that's left is a soul as innocent as a newborn's,"

 

"How can you tell?"

 

"Because I'm the one who put this soul back together," Harry said. "And I'm the one who collected the Hallows,"

 

Dumbledore sighed as he sat on the bench next to Harry.

 

"You must understand Harry," Dumbledore said. "That Tom Riddle was incapable of love,"

 

"Because of the Love Potions, his mother used on his father," 

 

"Yes, my boy,"

 

"But what if he wasn't conceived like that?" Harry said. "What if this soul was born to a family that genuinely loved each other?"

 

"Then he'd be a completely different person," Dumbledore said. "But you can't determine if that's the fate that waits for this soul,"

 

"But I could bring the soul back with me when I leave," Harry said. "You said I could go back,"

 

"I did,"

 

Harry knew Voldemort was dead, the last two Horcruxes had shown up while he and Dumbledore were talking earlier. It's what brought him back to the small thing under the bench. Except it hadn't been a thing anymore, but a small baby. 

 

"Then I'll bring the soul back with me,"

 

"You don't know the consequences of that my boy," Dumbledore said.

 

"Do you?"

 

Dumbledore's silence was answer enough. 

 

"I'm bringing him with me," Harry said. "Thank you for your company Headmaster,"

 

Harry adjusted his hold on the baby in his arms as he walked away. Would he wake up with an unexplained baby in his arms? Would this soul be his firstborn the next time he slept with Ginny? How would he explain that to her?

 

'I brought back the untainted soul of Tom Riddle, and now we're his parents'  For some reason Harry wasn't sure that'd go over well.

 

Harry woke up in the infirmary to Ron standing guard over his bed and Hermione humming muggle nursery rhymes.

 

"Good afternoon Harry," Hermione said. "Teddy's been crying for you since last night,"

 

Harry groaned as he sat up.  His muscles were sore, but he knew he'd be fine.

 

"Come here Teddy," Harry said as Hermione handed the crying one-month-old. 

 

"You're surprisingly good at holding him Harry," Hermione said. 

 

"It's familiar, but I can't place why," Harry shrugged. "How is Remus? Dora?"

 

Hermione looked away. Worrying her lip between her teeth with a frown.

 

"They didn't make it Harry,"

 

Loss and fear swam through his chest as Harry hid his eyes with his hair. How many other's did they lose? One was too many, Harry thought. 

 

"Andy?"

 

"She's alive, not physically injured, but she's not doing too well. She's locked herself up in her cottage,"

 

"The Weasleys?"

 

"Fred has a type of magical amnesia," Hermione said. "He spent the past two days catching up in the six years he forgot,"

 

"Six years?" Harry sighed. 

 

"Yeah, when he woke up he went off on Molly about you being locked up behind bars," Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"The Dursleys," Harry shrugged. "How's everything else?"

 

Hermione blushed and mumbled something under her breath.

 

"Excuse me? I don't think I quite heard that,"

 

"The Sect of Death, a cult or religion that sprung up when Xeno mentioned you became the Master of Death," Hermione said. "You're the Master, with Ron and I as your Apostles. It's currently the only form of government our people have,"

 

Harry laughed. Soft chuckles shaking his shoulders as Teddy was held to his chest.

 

"I should really just embrace the odd things that happen in my life," Harry said.

 

"You really should mate," Ron said. "The crowds have thinned, if you wanted to go home,"

 

Harry handed Teddy back to Hermione. Ron had to help Harry to his feet because his legs gave out under him. 

 

"Where is home anyway?" Harry asked.

 

"A newly repaired cottage in Godric's Hollow," Hermione said. 

 

Walking out of the castle, Harry saw the sun rising over the horizon. This was the start of something new, a better future for him and his family. It was a future he would protect... as soon as he could walk without aid again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe wasn't quite sure where she was. She hadn't meant to wander off, but it was her first time in Diagon Alley and Mummy was talking to someone. Phoebe had thought it would be fine if she just stepped out of the stuffy bookstore for a moment. The brown-eyed girl didn't intend to go too far. She just wanted to explore a bit. Some buildings had pieces missing, but it was so amazing to watch wizards and witches fix it up. There were some sparking objects in the street, but the people took care to ward off the small areas off and take care of the dangerous backlash effects. A few stood in groups in front of buildings with large parchment sheets, talking in hushed voices. Others ran back and forth between piles of equipment and materials to the buildings. So much was going on and Phoebe was just curious. But now her curiosity got her lost. The buildings around her were new, and only half built. They had no names, and Phoebe couldn't remember the name of the bookstore she'd left her Mummy at. Was it the one with the school books? Or was it the one with the Master Crafts books? They were on opposite ends of the Alley, Phoebe knew, but she couldn't remember how long she'd been walking. Shifting nervously in her spot Phoebe began counting down from ten. She couldn't just start crying, or else she'd never find her Mummy.

 

"What brings a young lady this far off the Alley?" A warm voice asked.

 

Phoebe turned around to see a young man with messy black hair and the greenest eyes ever.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers mister," Phoebe said. Unless they were D.A. Officers but that was completely different, Phoebe thought. The D.A. was The Master's Defense Association Unit. 

"My names Harry, I'm Seventeen years old and I like chocolate tart,"

Phoebe frowned at him. 

 

"Why'd you tell me that?" She crossed her arms. "Your weird,"

Harry huffed a laugh. 

"I'm not a stranger now though," Harry said.

"Fine," Phoebe sighed. "I don't know where I am, I lost my Mummy at a bookstore,"

Harry nodded. His eyes glowed for only a second before he blinked and it was gone.

"I know where she is," Harry said. "Let's go find her shall we?"

 

Phoebe held her protection amulet as she followed the strange man. If he tried anything funny with her the amulet would zap him. Mummy said it was a gift all underaged wizards and witches were given from Sister Hermione. Phoebe smiled, she wanted to be like Sister Hermione one day. Smart, strong, and brave. Sister Hermione was also a trusted friend of The Master. Mummy said The Master died to protect us, and that he came back to life to continue to protect us. He sounded amazing, Phoebe thought. What was he like? Mummy said The Master would be holding Assembly in a few weeks. Phoebe wondered what would happen...

 

"Peace Cousin," Harry said. "I've found someone I think you've been looking for,"

 

Phoebe ignored the strange man and ran to her Mummy's legs. 

 

"Thank you, Master," Mummy said, her hands running through Phoebe's hair. "Thank you so much,"

 

"Anytime," Harry said. 

 

Phoebe watched as the man walked away. Mummy had said he was 'Master'. He had called himself 'Harry'. 

 

"Thank you, Master Harry!" Phoebe said. 

 

The man gave a wave over his shoulder and Phoebe smiled.

 

"Alana's going to be so jealous," Phoebe told her mummy. "I met Master Harry before her,"

 

Mummy just smiled as the two continued their walk through Diagon Alley.

 

Harry had been thinking of how he'd lead his community. How he'd protect them. Harry had begun by putting Hermione in charge of reworking and improving Hogwarts Education. Then he and Ron went to reworking the D.A. into a proper defense association. Then there was the matter of his Religion. Harry decided to put an Assembly Hall in Diagon Alley. He'd teach his followers his values there, and keep them informed on laws and events and such. It doesn't seem like much, but Harry had been working on these three projects with his friends for the past two weeks. Rebuilding Hogwarts, sorting through school material, determining how D.A. recruitment would work outside of Hogwarts, and figuring out what he wanted to say for his first Assembly was stressful work. 

 

"How much does it cost to attend Hogwarts?" Harry asked as he sat at his desk. The Ministry Building was being turned into the Sect of Death's Headquarters. Harry's secretary and a surprisingly devoted believer of Death sat at her desk outside his office. 

 

"63019 Galleons 3 Sickles and 13 Knuts for all seven years, Master," Lavender Brown said. "Will you be maintaining the current scholarships most Muggle-borns use?"

 

"I'd like to scrap the old scholarship programs. Instead, introduce these four scholarship programs for Hogwarts. All students are to attend Hogwarts," Harry said sending the four packets of parchment to her desk.

 

Lavender picked up the first packet and smiled. 'Academic Scholarships: for those unable to manipulate the energies of magic outside themselves,' would allow squibs to attend Hogwarts. Lavender marked down the new Law and continued through the stack of papers. The 'D.A. Membership Scholarship' would allow students a free ride through Hogwarts as long as they attend D.A. training, and serve seven years with the D.A. after graduation. 'Academic Scholarships: for those able to manipulate the energies of magic' would allow a student to attend Hogwarts at a discounted price, as long as they met certain requirements throughout their schooling. The final scholarship was for  'Sect of Death's Children'. Should someone use this scholarship, they would be dedicating their life to The Master's services. What exactly that meant, she wasn't sure. Lavender had noticed the different ways in which Master addressed people. There were 'Brother and Sister' which were rare titles. She only knew of four who held those titles, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom. All were part of The Master's Apostles, the Highest ranking people in the Sect of Death. Then there was 'Cousin'. Everyone else was 'Cousin'.  Lavender was pulled from her thoughts by an Otter Patronus flying through the offices. 

 

"Go, Home Harry," Sister Hermione's voice said. "You've been doing paperwork all day and Teddy misses you,"

 

 Master groaned as the Patronus faded. 

 

"She's right," he said. "I must take my leave for the day. Be sure you get yourself home safe as well all right?"

 

"Of course,"

 

Lavender wondered when Master would start putting pictures of his son Teddy, on his desk. She gave it a week at most.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up the morning of his first Assembly to the Elder Wand and his Holly Wand fusing together. The week before, Harry had found the Elder Wand in his wand holster. He was certain he'd left it with Dumbledore, but it always came back.

"Ginny" Harry groaned. "Ginny,"

"Wha?"

Harry glanced at the redhead next to him in bed. Her brown eyes were blinking tiredly at him.

"The wand came back,"

"Jus' break it 'Arry,"

Harry glanced back to where the two wands were wrapping around each other. Grabbing his wand from under his pillow Harry held it above his head. The Elder wood and Holly wood were still obviously different woods, but as he tilted it around Harry sighed. There was no way to tell where one wood starts and the other ends. The woods looked as bound together as a branch on a tree. Harry couldn't break off the Elder wand without damaging his Holly wand. 

"No can do," Harry said. "Looks like I'm stuck with it now,"

Ginny's reply was to push him out of bed.

 

 Harry tugged on his suit jacket over his matching basilisk hid vest. Fixing his sleeves and the sleeves of the fancy shirt he wore under the vest, Harry tried not to grimace. It was a nice suit, made by the Patil sisters, but he felt bloated. Had he been gaining weight? Hermione said he might because he was eating more food than usual but was it too much? Harry turned around, eyeing himself in the mirror from the side. 

"Mirror, opinion," Harry said.

The figure in the mirror smiled.

"Oh darling," the figure said. "You're absolutely stunning. Very crisp in that suit, and your hair is so 'battle-sexy'. Are you going to be bringing the staff darling?"

"Staff?"

Harry turned around to see a staff leaning against the door. 

"How-" he asked before he recognized it. It was his holly wand and the elder wand except...as a staff instead of a wand.

"Seriously?" Harry said. "I leave you two alone for an hour and you do this,"

The mirror just laughed at him.  Harry grabbed his staff, and his cloak before leaving the room with a huff.

Hermione was once again playing with Teddy when Harry came down the stairs.

"I finished Hogwarts new curriculum, " Hermione said. "There are training rooms for the different ranks and teams of D.A. officers too," 

"Thank you," Harry said. "I don't know if Ginny will be going to Assembly,"

"If she doesn't go or isn't ready by nine I'll bring Teddy," Hermione said.

"You're the best,"

Harry kissed Teddy's forehead, the baby squealing in Hermione's arms before he left.

 

"Harry, are you alright mate?" Neville asked, knocking on the restroom door.

 

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute,"

 

"Alright. It's almost time to start Assembly,"

Harry groaned, rubbing at his stomach with a wince. He felt like he was going to be sick, but he wasn't nauseous. 

 

"Wonderful time to develop stage fright Potter," He told himself. "Perfect timing, as always,"

 

He washed his hands and grabbed his staff. He had no idea how to use it, but he'd figure it out. At the very least it made for a good blunt weapon. 

 

His stomach twinged and twisted as he walked onto the stage. Definitely stage fright. 

 

"As many for you know, I am Harry James Potter, The Master of Death. My Mum was Lily Potter, her sacrifice on Halloween 1980, and the magic she invoked with her death, protected me from Voldemort's Killing Curse. The life I lived was one of love and friendship, but also fear and pain. I walked to my death, sacrificing myself and invoking the same magics my Mum did, to protect you. So you could live a life full of love and friendship and survive to see another day. I was not expecting to wake up again, but when I did I knew I'd live as I died, willingly and with open arms, to protect, lead, and defend our Home, our Rights, and our Futures,"

 

The Assembly Hall was full of cheers as his friends joined him on stage.

 

Harry shook hands and traded greetings with more people than he could remember. He talked about various changes he was making, ranting on justice and equality and finding cures and treatments for medical conditions. He asked questions, giving the Assembled citizens only a second to think before he answered the questions himself.  He spoke for three hours, a glass of water constantly being refilled as he kept going. By the end, he had convinced everyone present to agree to his views and understand his reasoning. It was a very long three hours, where he ranted and was heard, which made the whole thing worth it.

 

Harry sat in a conference room, his brothers and sisters sitting around the table with him. 

"If we broke the D.A. into two groups, one for Law Enforcement and one for Military Action-" Hermione said.

"But we have a law enforcement system," Ron said.

"Not a very productive one,"

"Hermione is right," Harry said, cutting off the argument. "The Defense Association will be the overarching label both sub-divisions fall under. The Enforcers will enforce the laws, the Defenders will defend the people,"

 

"A summary of Hogwarts new curriculum and scholarships have been sent out," Hermione said. "All witches, wizards, squibs, or non-magical people related to a person of magic have been invited to return. Villages are being built in less populated areas to accommodate an expected increase in population,"

 

"D.A. training and recruitment has been falling," Ron said. "I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong,"

 

"We'll figure it out," Harry said.

 

"I've included a highlights article of the Assembly in the Quibbler," Luna said. "I've never seen so many copies sell so quickly before,"

 

"Saint Mungo's is having issues adapting to the changes," Neville said. "It should be easier once a new group of Healers graduates Hogwarts,"

 

Harry dropped into bed that night exhausted. 

 

"Harry," Ginny said walking into their bedroom. "Why is there a staff in the wardrobe?"

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
